Methods and devices of the general type recited supra are used in particular to structure flexible solar modules which are provided as a multi-layer strip on rollers in a continuous process. Through a laser beam used as a tool, one or plural functional layers of the strip are removed in order to separate particular solar cells from one another or from edge portions of the roller material or in order to prepare grooves for conductive paths.
A method and a device of the general type recited supra is known from JP 10-279 18 A. The processing head of the device proposed therein is movable along a longitudinal axis of a cylinder.